The Creators (Transformers)
The Creators are the unseen Bigger Bads of the movie, Transformers: Age of Extinction. They are the creators of all Transformers and they sent their own personal bounty hunter, Lockdown, to capture the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, whom they desire for some reason. It is clear that very few to none of their creations know of their existence. At the end of the movie, Optimus Prime blasts off to space and sent a message to the Creators: "Leave planet Earth alone, cause I'm coming for you". They will return in Transformers: The Last Knight. '' Age of Extinction Lockdown reveals to Optimus Prime that all Transformers were not born, but they were built by a race of organic alien beings. Optimus is confused over this, since both Autobots and Decepticons always believed that they were created by the AllSpark cube having given life into them. Due to the destruction Lockdown caused nearly bringing the entire human race to extinction using the Seed, Optimus decides the Creators must be the stopped and flew off to face them in order to preserve earth. The Last Knight In the Super Bowl LI commercial for ''The Last Knight, it is revealed the Creators have brainwashed Optimus and are making him fight Bumblebee. Civilization Engineering The Creators are very good at engineering, as they created the planet of Cybertron and all of its inhabitants, who were not only capable of emotions, but were able to engineer their own warcraft and personalities of their own. This means that the technology of the Creators is far beyond human and cybertronian technology. It would also be logical to assume that they created all of this with the Allspark, further hinting of their great technology. They also engineered the Seed, a bomb that could turn anything into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Power It is unknown if the Creators possess any power or are just greatly technologically advanced. It is clear that their bounty hunter, Lockdown, fears them or is extremely loyal to them, but if Lockdown does fear them, it could be because they might possess supernatural powers, but this is unknown. Gallery 10702051_180983455405512_2719009324240368274_n.jpg|Concept arm of one of the Creator's arm. 1780698_381392022013676_4128301984815099425_n.jpg|Screenshot of one of the Creator's arm Creator's ships.jpg|Creator's ships as they seek for transformium Harvest time.jpg|Creators's ship harvests transformium from carnage they caused in the past. Trivia *It is unknown who the creators are but many fans currently believed that they are the Quintessons (or based from them), an ancient alien race of technorganic squids mentioned in the original Transformers, who created the Transformers for selfish reasons. **Many fans were even confused if it was the Allspark or the Creators who gave life to the Transformers. However, it is highly possible that the Creators themselves are the same beings who constructed the Allspark. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Unseen Villains Category:Aliens Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fiction Villains